


Eden

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alphabet Fic Meme, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a surprise for Adam. Written for ladyknightanka's prompt "Eden", on the Alphabet Fic Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



Eden.

 _Eden_ , Adam thought trying to actually process what he was seeing.

Sometimes, Adam tended to forget that Michael being an archangel, the term 'I don't know, surprise me' wouldn't lead to possible hand cooked dishes and beer under moonlight, or maybe a little more kinky sex in the bedroom, like it would for any other normal person whom Adam could have possibly dated. No with Michael, 'surprise' usually meant exotic locations, lavish gifts, possible combinations of the two. Apparently once he'd mellowed out after the Not-Apocalypse, the Sword of Heaven was perfectly fine with abusing his powers to spoil his lover.

The real fault lied with Adam, who should've expected this. Really he should've. He knew what Michael was like. The archangel would get him exotic rare coffee in bed. It made perfect sense that said archangel would pull something like this off, when Adam had tiredly said “surprise me”.

And Adam is surprised. He'd read about this place once in a kid's Bible. Heard his more religious friends describe it. But actually _seeing_ it, is something else entirely. It's not the extravagant garden Adam was led to believe it was. Hell, it looks more like a wild forest. But it's green, and the air is fresher than he's ever inhaled, and it's breathtaking because of it's simplicity. It makes the Boy Scout in Adam want to explore, climb up on the trees, search for rivers and berries and all the fun stuff he did as a kid.

“Wow,” he breathes out finally, relaxing against Michael, taking every last bit of what he can see in. It's still surreal.

“I knew you'd like it,” Michael hummed in his ear, pleased at Adam's reaction. Then with a tiny nip to his lobe, that sent pleasant shivers down Adam's spine, he murmured again. “Come on, I'll show you the apple tree.”


End file.
